Spark of war
by DoseNotMatter
Summary: war never changes but it dose change the people for the better or worse it up to 4 individuals (this is Fic is dead sorry)
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old boy is passed out on his back he is wearing a grey button up duster his hair was in a short dark hair Mohawk with a pair of cracked goggles on his forehead

"Ugh what the hell happened" he sits up and looks around he was in a forest but the trees are wrong colors the guy lays back down on the ground and pulls down his goggles and tried to use the built in computer but it was fried

"Were the fuck I'm I and were is my GOD DAMN SHIP"

His name is Seven he quickly stands up and yells in to the air after a few seconds of doing that he calms down

"Well fuck"

Seven stared thinking how will he find his ship and friends but something was moving in bushes it moved slowly and seem to be watch him. he knows it there but he as bigger problems right now what ever it was watching him it stared to get closer

" I know you are there jackass get out in the open or I will shoot you"

There was a few seconds of nothing the the figure steps out in the full view it was a troll male he was wearing a grey hood a few shads lighter then his duster and simple pants and shirt his skin was dark grey little orange horns on its head about half the face was covered by the shadow of the hood after about a minute of just staring at at seven ran his and thru his Mohawk spoke up

"Have you seen a heavily armor battle ship by any chance?"

"Um no i haven't"

"Well damn have to seem a robot holding a grenade launcher"

"What?"

" Well it seem your complete useless"

He starts you walk away

"Wait"

Seven turned around "What do you want I have to find my friends and ship what ever your gonna say make it quick"

"What are you why are you here"

"1 I'm a human 2. I don't know is that all"

" It is dangers to be out here "

"Hold your tongue what seems scary in noting compared to me I can make all your dreams hunted I can make you scream if i wanted " 7 gave a wide smile with a small chuckle

Seven looks right at him "what are you?"

" Um a troll" his voice was a little shaky

" OK just making sure whats your name"

"Signless"

"That's sounds more like a title the a name but who i'm i to judge name's Seven"

Sighless give him a confused look

Seven just turn around and walked away from the troll about 5 steps he stops

"How did you get here" asked the troll

"Why do you give a fuck?"

but before the troll could give a response something moved in the bushes both of them looked growls were heard 7 pulls out his .44 revolver and pointed it at were the sound came from

"we need to go NOW" Sighless said in worried tone

But Seven just stared at the bushes he looked at the troll out of the side of his eye

"Hell no I have lost my ship and friends my blood lust is pretty high right now "

He smiles wide and walks up to the shrubs and a pure white big cat tried to pin him key word "tried" Seven side stepped the feline then put the gun right up ageist the head of the beast and the cats head just exploded covering him in light green blood and grey matter

"Hell fucking yes" he buts the gun back

The troll just stared at this "human" had backed up from his mind was racing what has he done coming out here with only a sickle a growl came from behind him he turn around 6 cats were behind him and started backing away from them now then he ran into something it pushed him out of the he lost his balance and fell

"Stay down I have a some anger to get off my chest"

"Are you fucking insane !?" he was almost yelling

"Yes very now I'm trying to save your scared little ass" Seven puts on his power gloves

one of the cats charged 7 and tried to jump on him but in mid air he grabbed the felines neck in one swift movement he slammed the cat in to the ground breaking its neck

"Now then whose next"

the cat were not backing down 2 attacked and 2 went to for Signless Seven hit the first one in the face breaking its nose knocking to the ground then smashed the 2ed ones head by slamming its head too ground breaking the skull then he picked up the one who he broke its nose lifted over his head then slammed its back on his leg smashing the back bones of the poor kitty he let the body fall to the ground still alive he was about to stomp it head in but he hear a yell behind him he turns around to see the troll on the ground with a cat on top of him

one was dead next to him with a sickle jammed in it neck 7 just watched with a smile on his face

"Come on Si get up"

suddenly the cat bit down in the trolls arm he scrammed and stared punching and swearing at it Seven walked up to the cat kicked the felines side making it let go

"you ok Si?" with a smile

The troll was ignoring him he was trying to hide his wound it was bleeding pretty bad his blood was RED

"Go away don't look"

"I just saved you jackass " he said in a cold tone "At lest say thank you "

"Just go away"

7 just stared at the troll and swiftly kicked him in the head knocking his hood down

"The fuck is wrong with you" the troll yelled and gave a glare at Seven with his red eyes

" ME what about you " pointing at him "I just helped your ass you can at lest say thank you ungrateful little shit" he returned his glare

"I'm out see you never jackass" Seven turns around and starts to walk away

the troll gets up still holding his arm and looks as he walks away "Wait it's close to sun rise"

"So fucking what?" he looks back

"I don't know what your planet like but are sun will fry you to a crisp"

"Well shit"

"I need you to fallow me I'll let you stay with us till night as thanks for helping me"

He just looked at the troll

"Lead the way"

They both stared there way into the woods


	2. Chapter 2

"my head"

july roll on to her back and looked around she was in a forest

she was able to get on her feet but stumbled a pit she had you use

a tree for support her had was swimming rubbing the back of her head she found a sizable bump

"dang it what happened were is everyone else "

july sat back down at the trunk of the tree the was using as support

she looked around her surroundings just trees to her left was her hammer/sword

but her head hurt to much right to pick it up

she reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone

trying to turn it on but it did not

"how will i find them now" she said annoyed

july lays it down on the ground next to her

she layd her head on the tree but quickly recoiled for pain of touching the bump quickly put her hand on her head

"son of a ..." she stopped her self

she just stared at the ground trying to thinking what to do

july has no idea were she is or how to get in touch with the ship

she stared to tap her finger on the ground

"think july think"

july heard something move to her right she just stared were the sound came from she reach for air smasher with out looking away for the spot of the noise she grab the hilt of her weapon and pulled her sword out of the handle of the hammer

" i know your there come out now"she said

"no" said a soft female voice

"what why"

"you have a sword so no"

july gave a confused look

"your the one spying on me" she raised her voice

" I was not"

"then what were you doing then" now july was getting annoyed if her had did not hurt so much she just space cut who ever this was

"stalking you" in a tone a bit to happy

july's grip tightens on her sword

"so you are hunting me" in a dead tone

"i was but i never see anything like you i got to watching you"

"are you gonna hurt me?"

"no not really you look like like fun to play with"

"oh ok how about come out so we can play " she gives a forced smile

a purr came from the bushes and a female troll stepped out she was wearing simple shorts and shirt seem to be hand sown and to made out of animal skins no shoes her skin was dark grey but bright green eyes the hair was wild half way down her back with two orange horns sticking out the top the head they almost looked like cat ears july just stared at her she had Curious look in her eyes

"you

are

adorable " july fan girl screamed


	3. Chapter 3

dose anyone wanna see more of this?


End file.
